I'll Take Care of You
by hey-sass-butt
Summary: Castiel's wings get hurt during a fight, so Dean comforts him. Destiel oneshot. Fluff. Prompted on tumblr.


Dean threw his rifle into the trunk of the Impala as Sam cleaned up from the burnt remains of the rugaru they'd been hunting.

"So we'll see you back at the Batcave?" Dean asked Castiel, shutting the trunk.

"I think I'll ride with you, actually," Castiel replied tightly.

"What, rather than just angel-zap yourself back?" Dean asked, his eyes scrunching up in confusion.

"Yes, Dean, rather than 'angel-zap' myself back," Castiel said, eyes narrowing at Dean challengingly.

"Why?" Sam asked as he approached the car. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, may we please go now?" Castiel snapped.

"Er… yeah, we can go." Sam was taken aback by Castiel's tone. He shared a concerned glance with Dean as they climed into the car. Castiel hissed slightly as he rested against the back seat.

"You're sure you're ok?" Dean asked, to be silenced by a glare from Cas. "Fair enough," Dean muttered, his comment hidden as the Impala roared to life.

When they got to the Batcave, Dean waited patiently as Cas stiffly removed himself from the car. He and Sam shared a glance again, but Dean nodded his head towards to bunker, motioning for Sam to leave. Sam searched his face for a moment before shrugging and heading inside.

"Seriously, Cas," Dean said as the angel finally got himself out of the car. "Spill. What's wrong?"

"I told you, Dean, there is nothing wrong with me," Castiel insisted harshly.

"Fine," Dean conceded. "Let's go, then." He motioned for Cas to go first. As they entered the living room of the bunker, Dean reached out and patted the angel hardly between the shoulder blades.

"Ow!" Castiel yelped in pain, jumping slightly. He whipped around to glare at Dean.

"You're not fine," Dean said, narrowing his eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"It was nothing," Cas answered. "The rugaru got a hit in on me, that's all."

Dean walked around the angel, inspecting him closely. "I don't see any scratches or bruises or anything…"

"It-" Cas swallowed heavily. "It was on my wings. You wouldn't be able to see it."

Dean leaned on a table, thinking for a moment. "Take your coat and shirt off," he commanded suddenly, walking towards the other side of the room.

"What?" Castiel was confused by the sudden turn of events.

"I have an idea, but I have to go get something. That coat and shirt better be off by the time I get back."

When Dean returned, he had a pair of glasses in hand. Cas's trench coat, shirt, and tie were draped neatly on the table.

"What are those?" Castiel asked, gesturing to the glasses.

"Me and Sam used these to see a hellhound," Dean answered, sliding the glasses onto his nose. "I figured they might work for your wings, too." He turned back to Cas, blinking through the glasses.

Castiel's wings stretched out many feet on each side of him. The feathers were black and glossy. One of the wings was bent unnaturally.

"Oh, wow." A soft breath of awe escaped Dean's lips. "Cas, your wings… they're amazing." Dean reached out a hand to stroke the black feathers, but Cas flicked them out of reach.

"I'd rather you didn't. They're in a bit of pain right now."

"Right," Dean muttered, unable to remove his eyes. He moved over to take a better look at the injured wing. "What happened?"

"The rugaru got a hold of it. They're very strong."

Dean's lips quirked slightly at the deadpan answer. "Well, it should be easy to fix, but it's going to hurt just a bit. I have to reset the wing. It's going to be a lot like putting a joint back into its socket."

Castiel stared blankly at Dean, having never had to worry about an injury like that before.

"Alright," Dean said, gripping the injured wing tightly, planting his feet hard on the ground. "On three."

Castiel clenched his jaw resolutely, already uncomfortable from Dean's grip.

"One." Dean pushed one side of the wing and pulled the other side hard, locking it back into place.

"OW!"

"Sorry," Dean apologized, trying to hide a smile. "But it's better if you're not ready for it."

"It's fine," Castiel folded his wings back in against his back. "It feels better already."

"Well, I still want to make sure it stays that way. Lay on the table and spread your wings out. I'm going to put hot towels on your back. Hopefully, that'll keep your muscles relaxed."

Castiel obeyed as Dean retrieved water and towels. As Dean began laying the towels on Cas's back, the angel spoke up again.

"Thank you. For taking care of me. It's not something you have to do," he said quietly.

"I'll always be here to take care of you," Dean answered. "Just remember that."


End file.
